marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Millionaire Guide
EASY BEGINNERS QUESTS Bring these Maradans the items they ask for, you can buy them in the Main Shops or from User Shops. To bring the items to them, simply make sure that they are in your inventory when you visit them and complete the quest! *Santa Claws: http://www.marapets.com/santa.php :Supposedly, this Santa needs Toys to give away on Christmas season. You may get a Santa Claws Trading Card and 50,000 marapoints if you are extremely lucky! :Average Reward: 3,000 MP *Farm: http://www.marapets.com/farm.php :The farmer will ask you for random items. Buy the items and he will give you a fair reward. :Average Reward: 3,500 MP *Candy Tree: http://www.marapets.com/candytree.php :WARNING: The Candy Tree is a rip-off! You've been warned! Bring him chocolates and candies if you want. If you're really lucky, you may get Candy Fruit each worth about 4,000 MP. Once every million times you might get a Chocolate Costume. :Average Reward: 3,000 MP *Elger: http://www.marapets.com/elger.php :Elger (the Goddess of Crystals) is good, she is one of the best quests. Spend no more than about 7000MP for this quest. :Average Reward: 2,000 MP and always one Crystal worth at least 4,000 MP. *Garage: http://www.marapets.com/garage.php :You need to bring car parts which are a bit costly. I recommend spending 5000 MP or less on this quest. If you're lucky, there are rewards of 12,000 MP and 25,000 MP. :Average Reward: 5,000 MP *Travis Truck: http://www.marapets.com/truck.php :He will ask for food to feed all his children. He's a wacko so don't be surprised if he feeds an ABS Brakes to one of them. If you're really lucky you can get a Hungry Bolimo Trading Card. :Average Reward: 4,000 MP If you are getting the hang of it, you can try these quests which are a bit harder to do and more costly. ---- PLAYING FLASH GAMES If you like to play flash games, these are the ones I recommend which require very little effort: *Protect The Egg: http://www.marapets.com/games/flash_game_3017.php *Rofling Gold: http://www.marapets.com/games/flash_game_3006.php *Shoot The Fatty: http://www.marapets.com/games/flash_game_1008.php *Marapet Keeper: http://www.marapets.com/games/flash_game_1007.php *Murfin Chase: http://www.marapets.com/games/flash_game_1002.php *Item Collector: http://www.marapets.com/games/flash_game_5008.php MARAPOINTS CONVERSION *1 Restock Point = 10 Marapoints *1 Baspinar Point (or battling points) = 10 Marapoints roughly *1 Dukka Coin = Generally 4000 Marapoints Currencies explained here: http://www.marapets.com/currency.php There is yet no way to convert currencies other than the trade post. The Price Check forum is the best place to ask someone to trade. You can buy dukka coins from user shops and deposit them in the Dukka Exchange. |} |} MISCELLANEOUS ACTIVITIES Activities that you can do to help you get a bit more extra MP, RP, or BP!!! Pull THAT sword! I pulled the sword ONCE YEAH!!! So yeah it does happen. I was offered the Sword of King Baspinar or the Jackpot. At the time the jackpot was 152,000 marapoints. I chose to take the sword instead of the Jackpot and I sold it for about 580,000MP! Eleka Prison: Feed the Minipets a jar of food to gain a good amount of RPs and a Circus Ticket! Go to the Minipet Food Shop http://www.marapets.com/shop.php?id=57 to buy Minipet Food. Aquarium: Feed a worm to a fish in the Aquarium. You will get marapoints and a Scholarship! You don't know where to get worms? Go here to find them! Do Eleka Fountain at your own risk. I do not use it, that's all I have to say. |} |} |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Jackpots